


Rosso come le ali di un angelo

by Fuuma



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human!Napoleon, M/M, Romance, Slash, Wingfic, Wings, angel!Illya
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Strappa le ali a quel figlio di puttana e il tuo debito con l’esercito sarà finito, Solo; fallo e non sarai più l’idiota disertore che ha tentato di voltare le spalle alla sua stessa razza, ma diverrai un eroe; questi erano i patti e Napoleon pregustava già il momento in cui avrebbe finalmente detto Sayounara a una vita passata ad essere il cane non-così-obbediente dei suoi superiori.[ scritta per il Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it ]





	Rosso come le ali di un angelo

Napoleon non aveva avuto problemi a infiltrarsi nell’accampamento. Il segreto era svuotare la mente, liberarla da ogni pensiero ed esiliare il cuore dal petto, spingerlo il più a fondo possibile, giù nello stomaco se necessario, dove nessun angelo avrebbe potuto percepire la scintilla umana che accendeva ogni suo battito.

Ci voleva disciplina – qualcosa che il Generale Sanders era convinto non potesse possedere e rideva all’idea che un libertino, sregolato, ribelle e insubordinato come Napoleon Solo potesse riuscire a svuotare la mente di tutti quei pensieri indecenti per cui troppo spesso i superiori lo avevano rimproverato.

Eppure lo stesso Generale non aveva potuto negare le sue capacità. _Strappa le ali a quel figlio di puttana e il tuo debito con l’esercito sarà finito, Solo; fallo e non sarai più l’idiota disertore che ha tentato di voltare le spalle alla sua stessa razza, ma diverrai un eroe_; questi erano i patti e Napoleon pregustava già il momento in cui avrebbe finalmente detto _Sayounara_ a una vita passata a essere il cane non-così-obbediente dei suoi superiori.

Avanzò tra antichi salici piangenti dalle fronde rosate che cantavano al vento. Si soffermò a osservarne uno, il più imponente – aveva grosse radici ritorte che si sollevavano da terra, si annodavano tra loro e si tuffavano ai piedi di una fonte dall’acqua color cristallo. Non c’erano dubbi che si trovasse nel posto giusto, da anni gli alberi erano spariti dalle terre conquistate dagli uomini ed era la prima volta che vedeva dell’acqua così pulita.

Trattenne a stento la voglia di tuffarsi. Quando un brivido intenso gli attraversò l’intera colonna vertebrale, ogni sua voglia fu indirizzata verso ben altro.

In silenzio sfilò il pugnale dalla fondina dietro la schiena, scivolò all’ombra del salice e sorrise quando vide abiti bianchi – ridicolmente immacolati – appesi a uno dei rami. Non avrebbe potuto scegliere momento migliore per decidere di spiare l’_Arma_ prediletta dei Cieli.

Guardò verso l’acqua limpida della fonte, ben sapendo cosa vi avrebbe trovato. Vide enormi ali spalancarsi dietro la schiena nuda di un angelo e i brividi si fecero più intensi, ma quando ne notò i capelli biondi, il naso dritto, il profilo fiero dall’espressione rigida, la presa al pugnale quasi venne meno. 

«Perché Dio deve prendersela sempre con me, quando ci sono milioni di altri umani peggiori a cui rovinare i piani…» portò la mano libera al volto e soffocò un gemito frustrato contro il palmo libero.

Era bastato uno sguardo, ali rosse come il sangue e capelli biondi come il sole e ogni proposito di Napoleon era affondato in quella fonte.

\- - -

Illya aveva cercato di pulirsi del sangue che lo macchiava, ma sembrava che ogni singola piuma delle sue ali se ne fosse imbevuta fino alla radice e tutta l’acqua sulla Terra non sarebbe riuscita a cancellarlo.

Ripiegò un’ala intorno al fianco destro. Con forza passò il panno bagnato sul mantello piumato dell’humérus, fino a sentire il dolore di piume che si stropicciavano e si torcevano sotto il suo passaggio, fin quasi a venir strappate dall’osso. Non cambiò nulla, le piume rimasero rosse come se lo fossero sempre state.

Irritato stritolò il panno tra le dita e lo gettò lontano, per poi far ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi.

Lo specchio d’acqua in cui si era immerso era immobile intorno a sé, la fonte gli dormiva intorno, placida e serena come il suo animo invece non era da anni – forse era quello il motivo che lo spingeva a ricercarla dopo ogni battaglia. Vi ritornava puntualmente, come facesse parte di un rito e lui, fedele a Dio e alla Causa, lo compiva con devozione, spogliandosi della propria spada, degli abiti e immergendovisi. L’acqua gli si accoccolava intorno ai fianchi, gli lambiva le anche, gli sfiorava la punta delle ali e lavava via ogni pensiero.

Solo il sangue non si puliva mai.

Socchiuse gli occhi e spalancò le ali, la grazia che rifluiva fece risplendere le piume: fiamme piumate e scarlatte che si allargavano dalle sue scapole e gettavano ombra sull’intera fonte. A guardarlo da lontano sarebbe stato come assistere alla nascita del sole.

Qualcosa pizzicò i suoi sensi. Le scapolari si appiattirono contro la schiena, coprirono lembi di pelle altrimenti nuda, le secondarie si arruffarono, e un’intensa sensazione di fastidio si fece largo tra le onde calde della sua grazia.

Si voltò a guardare il salice piangente le cui radici raggiungevano la fonte.

Dalla riva, un umano lo guardava e per un attimo i loro occhi si incrociarono. Azzurri entrambi, eppure non potevano essere più diversi, l’uno aveva negli occhi il cielo, l’altro il mare.

«Tu!» ruggì Illya.

«…fantastico… di bene in meglio.»

Con un battito d’ali, l’angelo gli fu addosso.

\- - -

Napoleon non poteva negare che ci fossero stati momenti in cui aveva pensato a Illya, momenti in cui aveva ripercorso a ritroso ogni minuto passato con lui, fino alla prima volta in cui le loro strade si erano incrociate al campo militare. Due giovanissime reclute o, come gli aveva detto una volta sovrastandolo nella branda della sua stanza: _siamo due gocce di whiskey nel cocktail sbagliato_.

Non era un uomo incline ai rimpianti – era un ladro, prima di diventare un soldato, prendeva ciò che voleva – ma Illya lo era stato. L’unico. L’aver fatto l’amore con lui per l’ultima volta prima di separarsi, le promesse che non era riuscito a mantenere, il vuoto che la sua mancanza aveva così scrupolosamente scavato nel proprio petto per far da tomba al proprio cuore. Tutto di lui, di loro, aveva rimpianto.

Dovevi _spegnere_ il cuore affinché un angelo non si accorgesse di te – Napoleon l’aveva perso il giorno in cui aveva detto addio a Illya e non l’aveva più trovato, per questo era il migliore.

Non si aspettava, però, di ritrovarlo vestito – figurativamente – dei colori della bandiera avversaria.

Lo guardò caricare, un battito d’ali e il corpo imponente del biondo gli arrivò addosso travolgendolo come un treno in corsa.

Caddero entrambi.

Napoleon sbatté con violenza la schiena a terra, perdendo il pugnale nel manto erboso. Illya, sopra di lui, gli piantò un ginocchio nel torace e l’umano gemette di dolore tossendo e sputando saliva.

«Perché va sempre a finire così? E dai, Peril, non potremmo parlarne? Non potresti prima vestirti? O _svestirci_ entrambi, se preferisci, in onore dei vecchi tempi.» Dal basso Napoleon gli artigliò le cosce. Sotto le sue dita i muscoli di Illya si tesero e il ginocchio premette con più forza. «Ok, ok, scherzavo!»

«Come osi parlare dei vecchi tempi dopo quello che hai fatto?» Le ali si chiusero intorno a loro in un rosso bozzo piumato.

Napoleon tentò per la seconda volta di spostare la gamba di Illya. Provava una certa masochistica eccitazione nell’averlo sopra di sé completamente nudo, rivestito solo della sua forza bruta, ma avrebbe preferito fosse per ben altri motivi.

Inalò ossigeno a più tempi, il peso contro il proprio torace gli rendeva difficile ispirare ed espirare boccate più ampie di un sospiro. «Tecnicamente non ho ancora fatto nulla.»

«Sei lo _Spezza Ali_!»

«Oh, quello.»

Illya si irrigidì. «Dunque è vero: sei tu!»

«Posso spiegarti!»

«Cosa c’è da spiegare? Eri qui per prendere le mie ali e consegnarle agli umani come trofeo di guerra.»

«Vero, ma non sapevo –»

«Dovrei ucciderti!»

«O potresti invece starmi a sentire, dannato gigante d’un mezz’angelo!»

Napoleon si pentì di averlo detto, ma quando vide gli occhi di Illya riempirsi di rabbia e vergogna seppe che non avrebbe potuto rimangiarselo.

La mano del mezz’angelo si chiuse al suo collo in una presa ferrea che gli tatuò dita sulla pelle e gli strozzò gli ultimi residui di respiro in gola. Sentì la prima ondata di calore e fu come venire ricoperto di brace; si erano ritrovati in quella stessa posizione già fin troppe volte in passato perché Napoleon non sapesse cosa sarebbe venuto dopo: il fischio acuto che gli avrebbe trapassato il cranio, aghi d’aria che a trafiggere il collo, la mascella, il petto, scariche di dolore dietro agli occhi che avrebbero bruciato e premuto come a volerglieli cavare.

La prima volta che era successo, ricordava di non essere riuscito a trattenere le lacrime: aveva pianto con la voglia di strapparsi via la pelle di dosso e far finire quella tortura.

Questa volta, però, dubitava che Illya si sarebbe fermato prima di farlo impazzire per il dolore. Ma quando serrò i denti, con il capo piegato alla spalla e le mani che avevano cercato istintivamente qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi, l’ondata di calore che lo aveva avvolto andò dissipandosi.

Lo sguardo di Illya era cambiato di nuovo, non guardava nemmeno più Napoleon ma fissava con sconcertato stupore qualcosa sulla sinistra.

L’umano ne seguì la traiettoria. C’era la propria mano alla sinistra, le dita che avevano cercato un appiglio e avevano trovato le sue ali e, là dove lo toccavano, sulle piume si era spalancata una chiazza bianca, immacolata, che contrastava contro il resto del manto rosso.

«Non è una cosa normale per voi _piumati_, vero?» Napoleon avrebbe dovuto lasciare la presa, avrebbe dovuto usare lo stupore di Illya a suo vantaggio, ma le piume tra le dita erano morbide e la mano era stata avvolta da un tepore surreale, diverso da quello che rappresentava la furia omicida del mezzo angelo. Era quel genere di calore che di solito montava tra le gambe, quel calore piacevole che lo incendiava da dentro, che si irradiava per ogni suo punto sensibile, che – soprattutto con Illya – lo travolgeva nell’orgasmo. Non era qualcosa che aveva a che fare col sesso, era qualcosa di più intimo, come se toccando le sue ali, la propria anima fosse entrata in risonanza con quella dell’altro.

«Come… ci sei riuscito?» gli domandò il mezz’angelo.

Il suono incredulo nella sua voce diede speranza a Napoleon. «Significa che ho fatto qualcosa di _buono_?»

«Smettila di scherzare e rispondi! Come hai fatto?»

Questa volta Napoleon riconobbe una nota disperata, la stessa che gli riconosceva nello sguardo quando da soli, nel buio della loro stanza, Illya allungava le braccia verso di lui e intrecciava gambe infinite con le sue. La stessa nota disperata di quando gli aveva confidato di essere un miscuglio imbastardito tra un umano e un angelo; _Nephilim_ erano chiamati quelli come lui.

Portò la mano libera alla guancia del mezzo angelo. «Lo so che non mi credi, Peril, ma giuro che questa volta non ne ho idea. Però posso provare a farlo ancora, se ti piace.»

Illya lo fissò a lungo, abbastanza perché Napoleon ne vedesse il volto tingersi della stessa tonalità di rosso di un cielo al tramonto. «Dovevo aspettarmi che non fossi cambiato per niente.»

«Perché non mi suona come un complimento?»

«Perché non lo è, Cowboy.»

Napoleon sorrise. Quel soprannome era stata la conferma che il mezzo angelo non avrebbe più cercato di ucciderlo – non nell’immediato futuro almeno.

\- - -

Illya si scansò da Napoleon e chiuse il proprio corpo in un abbraccio di ali, all’improvviso fin troppo cosciente della propria nudità. Potevano essere passati anni, ma l’appetito sessuale dell’umano evidentemente non era cambiato e ogni motivo per l’altro era buono per fare allusioni di quel genere.

Mentre Napoleon si tirava a sedere massaggiandosi il collo, il mezzo angelo considerò l’idea di recuperare i propri abiti dal ramo su cui li aveva stesi. Rivestirsi lo avrebbero fatto sentire meno esposto allo sguardo che l’umano gli teneva addosso, anche se aveva da sempre avuto una dote naturale nel riuscire a spogliarlo di abiti e difese.

Lasciò perdere i vestiti e si sedette sul manto erboso. Una delle radici del salice piangente sbucava dal terreno dietro di lui, facendogli da schienale.

Si allungò ad afferrare il pugnale che aveva visto cadere in terra. Sull’elsa d’argento riconobbe le iscrizioni enochiane che la attraversavano. «Questa è un’arma angelica.»

Napoleon studiò prima il pugnale e poi il volto del mezzo angelo. «Ipoteticamente,» si schiarì la gola «quanto sarei nei guai se dicessi che l’ho rubato a uno dei tuoi amici volanti?»

Illya non rispose, ma raccolse una dose di calcolata irritazione nell’occhiataccia che gli rivolse. Non aveva amici tra gli angeli, le uniche persone a cui avesse mai tenuto erano fallaci, irritanti e difettose come solo l’imperfezione umana poteva essere; ma non avrebbe dato a Napoleon la soddisfazione di sapere di essere una di quelle persone – anche se, temeva, ne fosse già più che consapevole.

L’umano ne approfittò per spostarsi più vicino. «Come ci sei finito a comandare una legione di piumati? Un tempo combattevi per _noi_.»

Illya volse il capo verso lo specchio d’acqua. Non aveva più pensato a quel periodo della sua vita da parecchio, ma nonostante tutto ricordava fin troppo bene che mai, nemmeno per una volta, era riuscito a sentirsi parte di un _noi_.

«Non combattevo per voi, combattevo _con te_.» la confessione non gli si incastrò tra i denti come aveva temuto, né gli lasciò l’amaro in bocca; fu invece quasi liberatorio, come la prima volta che aveva spiegato le ali e i cieli erano diventati il suo dominio. «È successo dopo che te ne sei andato; ci hanno ordinato l’avanzata, anche se sapevano che si trattava di una trappola e nessuno di noi ne sarebbe uscito vivo. Hanno lasciato lì a morire il mio intero plotone; gli angeli li hanno uccisi tutti, uno ad uno, ma quando è stato il mio turno mi hanno risparmiato. Un Arcangelo è venuto da me e ha promesso che, se avessi combattuto sotto il loro vessillo, sarei diventato un angelo.»

«E visto che non sei mai stato uno di _noi_, tanto valeva essere uno di _loro_, giusto?»

L’abbraccio delle ali si chiuse maggiormente intorno al nephilim. «Eri diventato un disertore che non voleva combattere, non c’era motivo perché ti incontrassi sul campo di battaglia. Perché sei tornato indietro?»

«Fidati, era l’ultima cosa che avrei voluto. Mi hanno trovato prima che riuscissi a superare il confine, prima che tornassi a casa o a qualsiasi cosa fosse rimasta. Sanders mi ha fatto un’offerta che non potevo rifiutare, così eccomi qua.» Napoleon allargò le braccia e fece rotolare sulla lingua una risata debole che aveva il sapore di una beffa autoironica. «Non sapevo fossi tu il bersaglio finché non ti ho visto. Non credo lo sapesse nemmeno Sanders o non sarebbe stato così idiota da mandare proprio me.»

Illya sembrò rifletterci, nonostante fosse già arrivato alla stessa conclusione. Guardò l’uomo tendere i muscoli sotto la casacca dai colori dell’esercito umano; la faccia da poker era rimasta la stessa di sempre, con l’espressione tranquilla e il sorriso canzonatorio, ma il nephilim riconobbe i segni del nervosismo.

«Ti credo» affermò.

Napoleon si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo e prese la sua affermazione come un permesso per invadere il suo spazio personale. Si alzò in piedi, annientò con un unico passo la distanza tra loro e quando prese posto di fronte a Illya, le ginocchia si toccavano e le proprie mani ripresero possesso delle cosce dell’angelo. Le accarezzò piano, salendo verso l’inguine, ma ridiscendendo subito dopo, con la punta delle piume che gli sfiorava le braccia. «Quelle le avevi anche prima?»

Illya seguì il cenno di Napoleon alle proprie ali e si rabbuiò. «Erano bianche un tempo.»

«Se è solo questo il problema.»

Un’onda di rabbia si sollevò nello sguardo del biondo. Quello era il motivo per cui non gliele aveva mai mostrate, lui come gli altri non avrebbe mai capito cosa significasse guardare le proprie ali – bianche come il sorriso di sua madre, bianche come la luce che la donna era stata per lui nell’infanzia – sporcarsi giorno dopo giorno, fino a perdere il loro candore.

Si fece invadere dalla voglia di atterrarlo di nuovo, ma la mano di Napoleon lo fermò appena in tempo: raggiunto il piumaggio interno della sua ala destra, si era posata tra le piume secondarie e il rosso che le macchiava colò via, come vernice fresca sotto la pioggia.

Illya chinò il capo, sospirò pianissimo e si curvò in avanti a occhi socchiusi. Le piume primarie, sulla punta delle ali, frullarono.

Napoleon allargò un sorriso soddisfatto quando sull’ala rimase l’impronta bianca della sua mano. «Visto? Bastava chiedere.»

«Fallo…» Illya stirò le labbra e spiegò l’ala in modo da inglobare nell’abbraccio anche Napoleon. Un sospiro caldo abbandonò la bocca di entrambi quando le piume sfiorano la schiena dell’umano, depositandosi su di lui in una carezza morbida che lo spinse tra le braccia del nephilim, petto contro petto e la fronte del biondo premuta alla sua spalla. «Fallo ancora.»

Napoleon lo baciò su una tempia, sulla fronte, reclinò perfino il volto fin quando non riuscì a baciarlo anche sulla punta del naso. «Vedi che allora ti piace?»

Illya grugnì «Vuoi proprio costringermi a farti male?»

«No grazie, il mio corpo è fatto per fare l’amore, non la guerra.» Ridendo risollevò il capo. A bocca aperta si tuffò tra le piume del mezzo angelo, passando la lingua tra le morbide pieghe che andavano imbiancandosi, fin dove il calamo si attaccava allo scheletro.

Illya gemette, sensibile, perdendo per un attimo padronanza del proprio corpo. Si aggrappò alla casacca dell’umano, la strappò, lasciando sulla sua pelle segni di unghiate, mentre Napoleon gli baciava e gli leccava una piuma alla volta – la Grazia del nephilim a pizzicargli la bocca e a traboccare in ondate che si facevano sempre più calde e sempre più piacevoli. E ogni volta che si spostava a una nuova piuma, Illya le sentiva più leggere, più sensibili, perfino il respiro dell’umano lo faceva fremere.

Si sforzò di afferrarlo per i capelli, strattonandogli la testa indietro. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma qualsiasi parola cercasse di articolare si trasformava in boccate affannate e ansanti.

Nonostante il dolore alla cute, Napoleon rise, lo accarezzò tra le scapole, all’attaccatura delle ali dove pelle e piume si univano.

Il gemito di Illya si fece più intenso. Ruotò il capo, per guardarlo con occhi languidi di piacere. «Ti odio.»

«Sciocchezze.» Napoleon si sporse a rubargli un bacio, il primo sulle labbra. Lento, dolce, diede al mezzo angelo il tempo di riprendersi, di ricambiare, di ricercare la sua lingua e ritrovarla intrecciata alla propria. Recuperando giorni, mesi, anni, come se non fossero mai trascorsi.

«Ma mi sei mancato anche tu. _Illya_.»

**Author's Note:**

> Precisazioni: tutto quello che riguarda angeli, ali, grazia, nephilim inserito in questa fic è frutto di un miscuglio tra miei personali headcanon, film, Supernatural (sastielcoffcoff!), cose lette chissà dove che mi sono rimaste impresse. L’ambient è inventato da me e quindi posso farci quello che ci voglio (ah!).  
Nota sui nephilim, ho sempre saputo fossero metà umani e metà angeli, ma Wikipedia mi informa che nella Bibbia la parola Nephilim viene spesso tradotta come Giganti o Titani. Illya non poteva essere più perfetto di così!  
All'inizio la fic doveva finire in tutt'altro modo (più angst e meno lime), ma perché plottare una fic se poi non puoi sconvolgerla completamente? Eh... No, in realtà è solo perché mi sono resa conto che mi sarebbe venuta una mostruosità a capitoli e, per il writober, ne ho già una che si sta trasformando in una long, direi che sono a posto così.  
\---  
Scritta per il Writober 2019 @Fanwriter.it - prompt: 3 ottobre - wingfic


End file.
